Seeing is Believing
by KeelosPrower15
Summary: We choose to believe that we're dreaming when we witness the unreal. But what if it was real? A new world full of friends and enemies, out there waiting for us. Miles will get this chance, but will he believe it? Rated T to be safe.
1. Miles

Chapter 01: Miles

* * *

><p>"Heh, alright guys, see you tomorrow!"<p>

The high schooler waved back at his friends. It was 4:05 PM, give or take a few seconds. The teen's high school was finally let out, and he couldn't be any more relieved. He enjoyed his friends' company, sure, but the rest bored him. Most of his day consisted of learning past material, save for mathematics and chemistry. He scored average marks, again, save for mathematics. It was his one strong subject, and the only class he truly enjoyed. He was always good with numbers.

He walked down the school's front sidewalk and onto the corner of the street. His school was located on one of the main streets, so he had to wait for traffic. As he stood there with nothing on his mind, he began to look at his clothes. His shirts changed daily; always short-sleeved and never the same colour. His black hoodie had been worn so much that he felt a bit naked without it. His regular blue pants led down to his black shoes with a single white stripe on each side. The teen adjusted the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose, beginning to transition to grey as the sunlight hit them, the darkening lenses protecting his cobalt blue irises. Dark brown hair sat atop his head and dropped down to his shoulder blades.

This was Miles: a 15yr old boy from Florida. Though shy at heart, Miles had no problem making friends wherever he went. Though his major flaw was also his personal favorite feature; perfectionism. It wasn't as serious nowadays as it used to have been, but it was still there. Everything he accomplished had to have been done in his view of one hundred per cent.

Cars on his left slowed down as the street light began its transition from green, to yellow, and finally to red. The green hand flashed across the street, signaling him that it was safe to cross. Miles walked across and began his 5 minute trek home. It wasn't very far from the school, so he didn't need to be picked up by his parents.

When he reached his small home, he pulled his house key from out of his back pocket. It slid into the lock perfectly, twisted, and allowed him entrance. At the time, his parents were at work, so he had the house to himself for a few hours. Miles adored the silence of his abode.

The backpack slid off of Miles' back and onto the couch. He proceeded to the backyard to take out the trash; a chore that he had grown accustomed to doing after weekly naggings from his mother. He flung the back door open and stepped onto the wooden patio that was raised a few feet from the grassy yard. He jumped off the side and grabbed onto the trash cans, wheeling them all the way to the curb.

The first one was placed, and the second one next to it a few seconds afterwards. But before he walked back inside, he noticed a small red sphere in the gutter of the street. Normally he wouldn't pick up garbage from the street, but it looked like just a marble. He bent down to pick it up and noticed that it did indeed look like a marble, with red patterns twisting and turning inside constantly. Miles had never heard of a marble that had any kind of liquid inside, so he stuffed it into his pocket, thinking it rare. _Maybe it's a good luck charm._

Walking back inside, he shut the back door and locked it back into place. Miles washed his hands in the kitchen sink, dried them with a nearby cloth, and flew into his room. Another thing about Miles was when he found something he liked, he never tired of it. He had been playing the same video games for years, and ate the same foods for ever longer. He plopped down onto his red wooden chair and pulled out his Xbox 360 controller. Every day, he would hop onto Modern Warfare 2 and play with school friends for a few hours.

* * *

><p>"This game cheats. Full o' laggy hosts and modders."<p>

"_I think you're just a sore loser, Miles._"

"_Yeah, dude, you're always complaining._"

"I do not!"

"_Oh? What about yesterday when we were playing Search?_"

"Look, that guy was sitting in spawn all day. It's not my fault he can't play like a man."

"_There he goes again.._"

"Whatever, guys, I'll play with y'all tomorrow."

Miles reached over and flicked off his 360. The green ring dulled to match the colour of his black console, and the T.V. flickered to a black screen. He leaned back and sighed. _Maybe I do complain too much…_ He shrugged it off and walked over to his bed. It was 7PM and his parents still hadn't returned. It confused him, but he just figured they were working late. He lay down onto his bed and reached into his pocket. Miles pulled out the red marble and inspected it more closely. It looked like an ordinary glass sphere, but the patterns inside still continued to move and swell. _What are you?_ Seconds later, darkness overcame him. He assumed it to be his body telling him to sleep, and he followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've begun to get back into Spyro.<strong>

**I played the first three games on the original Playstation (Spyro the Dragon, Ripto's Rage, and Year of the Dragon). In fact, they were the first 3 console games I ever played. Many memories were to be had. When I went to PS2, though, I didn't really like Enter the Dragonfly. I never played the LoS trilogy.**

**I've really enjoyed the story that combines the trilogy. The old ones reminded me of Sonic in the sense that they had no real connecting story; just the same characters in a different scenario. Fanfic-wise, I prefer the ones that involve humans, so I'll have my hand at it. **


	2. Changes

Chapter 02: Changes

* * *

><p>Miles awoke Saturday morning to the light of the sun shining through his window. He slowly rose up, yawning as he stretched out his joints. An itch grew on his shoulder blades, and he began to scratch it. His eyes widened as he felt something slick and oily. <em>Wha.. what did I just touch..?<em> He decided to feel around it a bit more before deciding to go to the bathroom mirror.

His jaw dropped as he stared at his reflection. _Okay, either someone drugged me last night, or I'm still dreaming._ Two limbs grew up from his shoulder blades, and then began to droop downwards towards the back of his knees. When in this state, they held several pieces of what looked like possibly wax paper together. His mind, being shocked and just woken up, had no idea what to think of it. He tried to move his shoulder blades, but it only extended the limb outwards and the material attached to it. _Is this supposed to be some sort of glider?_

Miles' mind was in denial. It knew what stood in front, well, behind him, and didn't want to accept it; it was a pair of full-fledged wings. _They look a bit like bat wings. _His hand traveled along the sensitive cerulean membrane, causing him to twitch out of instinct. _When did this even happen?_ He reached into his pocket and found the marble, the same shape as before. Although this time, the patterns inside had changed and became an azure colour, to accommodate for his new wings. He peered inside, but found nothing more interesting than what he saw last night.

_As much as I'd like to believe this is a dream, I should still stay safe._ He attempted to retract his wings, and had fully closed them. _Well that wasn't so hard._ He went back into his room and searched through his closet for a loose shirt. Miles found a shirt from last year that was pure black with a few white signals on it, and he put it on himself. His wings flattened to a point where you could barely see them along his back. He walked up to his computer and began to do numerous searches on "wings" and "marbles".

* * *

><p>After an hour of attempted research, he found nothing connecting the two to his problem. <em>I should've figured as much.<em> He placed the now-blue marble in front of him and glared at it wonderingly. Miles began to ask it questions, knowing it couldn't, or at least _shouldn't_, answer back.

"What are you? Where did you come from? Did you do this to me? If so, why? Is this supposed to teach me some sort of life lesson? I feel so confused." He continued this for several minutes until he ran out of questions. It sat there, never moving or saying anything back to him. "Look, all I know is that I was completely human until I found you, so if you have anything to possibly say, I'd gladly hear it."

The patterns inside very slowly shifted; so slowly that he didn't even realize it happening in front of him. The azure colour slowly transitioned into a purple, and left him clueless as to what had happened. He noticed the colour darken, but not the shift of innards.

He yawned, remembering this same feeling from the previous night.

"Wait—" Miles yawned. "You never—answered my—quest—" His head drooped forwards as he drifted to sleep in his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not as long as Chapter 1, but I didn't want to make the backgroundintro last for several chapters. I also didn't want to just jump into the Spyroverse and then later have to explain his back-story.**

**We'll see how it works out, though. R&R **


	3. Void

Chapter 03: Void

* * *

><p>It had felt like centuries until Miles had awoken, but it was really only a few hours. He had remembered questioning the mysterious orb until it, apparently, had put him to sleep. But what he had first noticed was that he wasn't in asleep in his chair, but rather in his bed. Miles deduced that he probably sleep-walked to it. <em>Or maybe that marble—wait, is it even a marble to begin with?<em>

His vision slightly blurred, he rubbed his eyes in hopes that it would help. When his vision was clear, he couldn't help but notice that the room seemed a little—bright. He peered up at the overhead fan and saw that the light was turned off. _What..? Ugh, looks like my life is taking a BIG turn for the weird._

Miles poked around in his bed for the sphere, and couldn't find it. _Great._ He sighed, thinking that he'd look around his room for it. It was obvious that this "thing" was responsible for his changes.

As he rose from his bed, he felt his back. The appendages were still there, just as they were yesterday, although it didn't seem to bother him as much. Their movement had become as common as walking; un-noticeable and natural.

After half an hour of failed findings, Miles decided to go get some breakfast. He opened his door, and stood there wondering. _When did my living room turn into a big and blue voidless space?_ If it weren't for the past day's events, he would be very, very frightened. He looked down at the edge of his room and the void, a perfect line separating his wooden floor with the blue ground. He cautiously took a step onto it.

Oddly enough, the blue floor was in fact solid. He brought his other foot across, and was now fully outside of his room. He looked around in fascination; it went on for miles without looking like it ever stopped. Yet in front of him, he guessed a few miles, was a single building. From this distance, it looked to Miles to be some kind of tower.

Miles shrugged to himself. _What's the worst that could happen?_ He began to walk off towards the tower in search for answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Exams suck; especially EOIs.<strong>

**I was also invited to be a part of the progression/main raid group on WoW, meaning more time spent on that (and better rewards, so-). Pretty much means that my weekend nights will be spent on that rather than other things (like this).**

**But, you know, I'll update when possible. It's not a top priority, but I'd like to keep it continuous (however long or short the updated chapter may be [I can be very random]). Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R**

**P.S.: I never knew those buttons at the top-right were to change the look of your reading until a few weeks ago. I've been running mine on ¾ and Dark, and it looks so much neater and easier to read. The massive loss of white background makes reading leave less of a strain on my eyes. I suggest trying it if you haven't already.**


End file.
